The Studio Secret
by klaineography
Summary: Photographer!Klaine, Student/Teacher relationship. Kurt moves to Canada in order to attend the best photography college program where he meets a very attractive professor, Mr. Anderson.
1. Leaving Home

Teacher/Student Photographer!Klaine. Rated M for future chapters, but this chapter is K.  
>Blaine will not appear in this chapter, but he will in the next one. This is a bit of backstory for Kurt.<br>It should also be stated that the college Kurt goes to is fictional, in case anyone tries to look it up, haha.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was fresh out of high school and he already knew where he was heading. He'd known for years, ever since 9th grade when his father gave him his first camera. It was a terrible little thing, but Kurt loved it. Since then he'd saved up enough money to afford much better equipment (he loved his Nikon D700 with all his heart). He'd recently gotten into Northridge College, which was world-renowned for it's photography program in Vancouver. All of the professors were freelancers during their spare time, many of them that were well known in the field.<p>

Kurt was most interested in portraiture, specifically high fashion. He wanted to work for Vogue magazine one day; it was his dream job. He wanted to see his photographs in the magazine that he spent most of his teenage life reading intently. He loved being able to capture a persons' essence in a still image. And working with beautiful clothing would definitely be a bonus. He had been shooting for a few years on his own, but the idea of going to college where he'd have equipment and studio privileges, as well as professional mentors drew Kurt in.

He was nervous about applying and attending Northridge. Photography was very personal to him. It was his way to express himself in all the ways he couldn't with words. He wasn't very good with drawing or painting, but photography he excelled at. His art teacher in high school, Mrs. Hall, complemented him on his portfolio when he had asked for advice. Kurt went to a small school in Lima, Ohio that didn't have it's own dedicated photography program. Regardless, Mrs. Hall was more than willing to help him with his work.

His portfolio was small in the beginning, consisting mostly of photos of his friends. He had asked his friend Quinn to be his model many times. She was a gorgeous girl, one who could easily find herself on the cover of a magazine in the future. Kurt was lucky enough to be surrounded by friends that were more than willing to help. He had a couple photos of his Mercedes and one of his best friend Rachel (who practically begged Kurt to be a model). His friend Sam was kind enough to model for him and eventually Mike agreed to as well. He even talked his Glee club teacher Mr. Shuester into a couple photos, where he had his guitar perched in his lap.

"This one here," Mrs. Hall pointed to the third picture of Quinn in his portfolio booklet. She was dressed in a solid black dress that hugged her body tightly around her thighs. Her toes were pointed inwards slightly; right arm placed at her hip and left arm hovering beside her jawline (fingers spread like feathers). Her makeup was flawless, with long lashes and thick black eyeliner that branched out like wings. "This is beautiful, Kurt. The lighting over her face is perfect, the way it vignettes around her legs… She looks so full of misery and yet there is so much beauty." When Kurt had taken the photo, it was in honour of his lost companion, Pavarotti (his yellow canary). The photo of Quinn was titled '_Blackbird' _to symbolize his death. The piece meant a great deal to him at the time, and still did to this day. It had been hard to express the feeling of loss he felt when Pav died, but he was able to through his art.

Mrs. Hall discussed his portfolio all lunch period with him. She complimented every single one of his portfolio choices (she especially enjoyed the shirtless photo of Sam). In the end, he had felt extremely confident in himself. Many people had told Kurt he was talented but he never let the praise go to his head. He feared the rejection he might experience once he left for college.

He did hours and hours of research on Northridge before choosing it as his college of choice. He mailed his portfolio for evaluation and received it back in the mail with an acceptance letter. His father and step-mother were so proud of him. His father Burt had always been supportive of his choice to pursue photography. Once he received his schedule, he decided to do some research on his professors.

His first professors were Mr. Dylan Thomas, Mrs. Andrew Newton, Mr. Blaine Anderson, Mr. Jules Tines, and Mr. William Hunt. Mr. Thomas was his post-production professor, Mrs. Newton would be teaching him film and art history, Mr. Anderson was his studio lighting teacher, Mr. Tines taught him theory and practical classes, while Mr. Hunt would be teaching him design. He also decided to take one night class, which was make-up artistry for photography taught by Mrs. Hellen Orthold. He was most looking forward to Mr. Anderson's class, as most of his future work would be studio work. He had done some research on all of his professors, but may have spent a little extra time googling Blaine Anderson and pouring over the results.

To Kurt's surprise, Mr. Anderson was quite a talented nature photographer. Kurt wondered why Mr. Anderson had become a studio lighting teacher when he clearly loved working outdoors. He picked through Mr. Anderson's online portfolio, viewing page after page of images. Mr. Anderson clearly had the opportunity to travel as he had nature shots from all over the world. It wasn't until he clicked onto Mr. Anderson's biography page where he saw a photo of his future professor.

He was quite handsome, very young looking. He had a curly mop of dark brown hair on his head and beautiful hazel eyes. He held an expensive camera in his right hand, resting it on his hip (Kurt noticed Mr. Anderson was a Canon shooter). Mr. Anderson must have been the youngest out of his professors, and definitely the most attractive. Kurt figured he was looking forward to studio class just a little bit more than he was before he stumbled across the photo.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished packing up his life in Lima. He was both excited and terrified of leaving his small town. He had spent all 19 years of his life at home with his father and recently, his step-mom and step-brother. His step-brother Finn decided to stay in Lima on a football scholarship which he was thrilled about. Kurt could tell his father would have a difficult time letting his son go; they had been through everything together. As he packed up his room, he came across the first camera that Burt had given to him. He clutched it in his right hand fondly. Just holding it brought back all of the memories that the camera had captured during its' lifetime.<p>

"You were so happy when you opened that on Christmas day." Burt said, leaning against Kurt's bedroom doorway. Kurt jumped at the unexpected voice, wondering how long his father had been there.

"You scared me!" Kurt laughed and Burt chuckled, making his way over to sit next to Kurt on the bed.

"It was the only thing you asked for that year." Burt gestured to the small digital camera in Kurt's hands. "You wanted it more than anything you've ever wanted in your life. You would drop hints about it all the time to me; you probably don't even remember that. You've come a long way since then, son." Burt reached over to place his left arm around his sons shoulder and pulled him in.

"I'm so proud of you for pursuing what you love, even if it's going to be a difficult journey. Your mother would be so proud, too." Burt squeezed he's son closer at the mention of his mother. His mother had been an incredibly talented painter. Burt always said that's where Kurt got his artistic talent. It felt wonderful to carry around a little piece of her.

"Do you-" Kurt swallowed and paused. "You think I've made the right decision? Sometimes I still doubt this is the right thing to do. I mean I love photography; I love it so much with all my heart. But I'm still terrified of being unsuccessful. What if I get there and everyone is so much better than me?" Kurt looked up to his father with sad eyes.

"Kurt," Burt gave him a reassuring smile. "I may have some parental bias here, but you've got talent like I've never seen before. Even if you get to Northridge and there are better students, you're there to learn aren't you? You're there to get better and learn from those profs of yours. If you were a perfect photographer, there wouldn't be any use in going to college!" Burt chuckled as he finished and Kurt laughed with him. "Regardless of what happens, you'll find your way. You always have."

Kurt turned the camera around in his hands, pressing his thumb over the grip on the back. He smiled. He wondered what he did to deserve such a supportive father.

"Thanks dad." He placed the camera on the bed next to him and wrapped himself around his fathers' shoulders. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"I'll always be here, kiddo. We'll just be a little farther apart, that's all." Burt was fighting back his emotions in order to appear strong in front of his son. The truth was that Burt was terrified of letting his son go off to college in another country. His parental instinct wanted him to keep Kurt in Lima longer, maybe until he got a little older. But he knew his son; his son would never sit around when his dreams were out there just waiting to be pursued. He held his son tightly to his chest before letting him go and standing up.

"Do you need any help with the packing? It looks like you're almost finished in here." Burt looked around the vacant room. He was already feeling a small pang of loss in his chest. Kurt shook his head, picking up the camera again.

"I'm almost finished, just about another half hour or so." He carefully placed the camera into one of the bins on the floor.

"Sounds good. Dinner should be ready by then." Kurt nodded as Burt left the room, closing the door halfway. Kurt looked around his empty room. He realized this was probably the last night he'd be in this room for a long time. Obviously he'd come back home for holidays to his old room, but it would be different. He wouldn't be living at home anymore. He wondered if it would still feel like his room when he came back. He wondered if the house would feel the same. He shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. This house would always be his home, it didn't matter how things would change while he was gone. His family would always be there.

He moved to collect his antique cameras from a shelf over his desk. He had debated bringing them or not, but he loved the things. His mother had the first camera; it was a plastic German-made camera that she had gotten as a child. Burt had given it to him a few years ago and since then, his collection grew. Most of them didn't work anymore but he didn't mind. He enjoyed the worn leather and faded words. He wondered who might have used the cameras before they ended up on his bedroom shelf. He loved the history of it all. He folded up some of them, carefully pushing the lenses in so they wouldn't get broken on the journey. He decided not to take his whole collection with him, leaving the most vulnerable and large ones behind. He placed them along with his first camera in a bin beside his bed.

After he was finished packing up his room he piled the bins and boxes outside his bedroom door. His dad and his stepmother were going to drive all of his things to Northridge with him and help him settle in to his dorm. He made his way down to dinner after that, sitting across from Finn. Finn looked slightly distressed as he chewed away at the food at his plate. The table in general was quieter than normal. It didn't take Finn long to set his fork down and begin to speak.

"Do you know this is the last dinner you're going to have here?" He looked at Kurt, sadness in his eyes.

"Finn, don't be dramatic. It's not like I'm going to die. I'll be back for the holidays before you know it." Kurt tried to laugh it off.

"I know," Finn averted his gaze to the table. "It's just going to be different without you here. I know we haven't been living together all that long, but you're my brother. It's going to be weird without you here all the time." Carole and Burt shared a knowing glance with each other. There was a short silence at the table before Finn spoke again.

"I'm going to miss you." Finn looked back up to Kurt and Kurt gave him a sad smile. Finn and Kurt didn't always see eye to eye, especially in the beginning. But Finn had grown up so much over the time they had been living together. He had turned out to be a great brother, better than Kurt could have imagined.

"I'm going to miss you too, Finn. But we'll still get to talk, we'll have Skype and email and all that." He gave Finn a reassuring smile and the conversation drifted away from Kurt's departure. Kurt could sense the mood over the table throughout dinner, but he was glad no one brought his leaving up again. He was sure once it hit him that he was moving away, it would be difficult for him. Kurt was thrilled about being able to study what he loved, even if it was far away from home. He knew millions of kids moved away from home and went to post-secondary schools, and he knew he'd be one of them very soon.


	2. Head Over Heels

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1, and to all of you who have added this story to your story alert! I'm so excited to see you all so interested in this story already.  
>This chapter is K+, just a bit more backstory to Kurt's college experience and the introduction of Mr. Anderson. I hope you don't mind the use of OCs. The story will of course focus on Klaine, but the use of OCs helps push the story along (especially in this chapter).<p>

* * *

><p>The drive had been lengthy; a two-day drive in total from Ohio to Vancouver, but finally Kurt found himself in the parking lot of Northridge College. He stared up at the residence buildings in awe. This was going to be his new home for three years. He spoke with a kind woman at the reception desk and was given his room assignment. Burt and Carole helped him carry up his belongings; he was on the 5th floor, room 512. He fed his keycard into the door and swung it open, finding two boys around his age with their parents helping them pile things into their rooms. Kurt was staying in an apartment-like dorm with three other guys during the school year. Each of them had their own bedroom with a shared bathroom, kitchen and living room. One of the boys looked over to Kurt as he entered the room.<p>

"So you're either Kurt or Benjamin." The boy smiled as he began to walk towards the door.

"Kurt." Kurt smiled back; setting the box he was carrying on the floor and extending out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, my name is Lee. That's Patrick." He gestured to the other boy who was having a conversation with his parents across the room.

"Very nice to meet you as well, Lee."

"I'll let you get settled, take your pick at the rooms over there," He gestured to the right side of the room. "My bedroom is in the back left and Patrick is staying in the one next to me." Kurt nodded and picked up his box, walking towards the room in the far right corner. It was a fairly good size for a dorm room. Kurt had done plenty of research on his accommodations before moving in.

"You can set those down on the bed, dad, Carole." He waved his hand to the general direction of the bed. Eventually all of Kurt's boxes were in his room and the unpacking began. Burt put up a removable shelf over Kurt's desk for Kurt to keep his camera collection. Carole offered to set up Kurt's closet for him to which he was grateful for. Better Carole than Burt to be handling his clothes. Within a few hours, Kurt's room was more or less put together. He would probably do some rearranging but it felt much more like home with all of his things arranged around the room.

Kurt hugged Burt and Carole as they said their goodbyes. Burt looked especially misty-eyed as he pulled away from his sons embrace. He really was going to miss his family.

"Stay safe okay? And I expect you to call as often as you can." Burt's voice quivered slightly.

"I will dad, I promise." Kurt smiled and Burt patted him on his shoulder before turning to leave. He called out a last goodbye as they turned out of the parking lot. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, already feeling a sense of being home sick. He didn't even notice the dark skinned boy running around the corner before it was too late.

"Omph!" They both gasped, tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!" The other boy gasped, quickly getting to his feet and helping Kurt up. "Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you!" Kurt rubbed his elbow, which must have somehow broken his fall.

"Don't worry about it, I'm alright. It was partially my fault for standing here." The other boy smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, again. My name is Benjamin by the way." He extended his hand to Kurt.

"I'm Kurt." He said kindly, still feeling a bit of pain in his elbow. Suddenly it came to him. "Benjamin? You don't happen to be rooming in Falcon House do you?" The other boy lit up.

"I do indeed! I forgot some of my room registration papers out in my car and I was just running back from getting them. I can be so forgetful sometimes."

"There is a Benjamin supposed to be rooming with me, maybe it's you! Room 512?" Benjamin smiled even larger.

"Roomies!" He wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt was a bit shocked at first. The man was clearly affectionate and Kurt definitely wasn't use to that. Kurt patted him on the back hesitantly. "Sorry about that, here we've only just met and I'm already hugging you." Kurt laughed.

"It's alright Benjamin. Do you need help with anything? I've already finished setting up my room."

"Thanks for the offer, friend! I'd much appreciate an extra pair of hands."

Kurt learned that Benjamin was 4 years older than himself and he didn't have his parents there to help him move in.

"I've been on my own for quite a long time now, don't worry about it." Ben must have seen the pity in Kurt's eyes. He was probably used to it by now.

"When I came out to them, they made their feelings about me pretty clear. I was sure they knew I was gay even before I came out, but I guess they were just in denial." Ben shrugged. It felt like he had told that story one too many times and it lost the meaning it once held.

"So you are gay then?" Kurt asked and Ben nodded. "I am as well." Ben smiled softly.

"I kind of guessed you were, but I didn't want to pry. It'll be nice to have a gay guy around here. Not that straight friends aren't great too, but it's nice to have someone around to relate to. Especially someone in the same living quarters." Kurt nodded. He never had the chance to make male gay friends. Sure him and Dave had been on speaking terms, and of course he did have Santana and Brittney, but that was different.

Kurt helped Ben carry boxes up from his car to his room after he had finished his registration at the front desk. Lee offered to help as well while Patrick had mysteriously disappeared. It didn't take them long to get everything up into Ben's room and Ben assured them he could handle it from there. Ben proposed they head down to the food court and get something for dinner. Kurt agreed, feeling and hearing his stomach growl softly.

During dinner Kurt spotted a familiar head of hair. Well, not exactly familiar. It was Mr. Anderson, who appeared to be ordering up a sub from the sub station. Kurt watched him; he was even more handsome in person. Ben must of caught Kurt leering and poked him in the ribs.

"That's Mr. Anderson, is it not?" Kurt nodded, pretending to not be interested in talking about the man he was clearly staring at. "Definitely not hurting in the looks department if you ask me." Lee, who was sitting across from Ben, chocked on his fries and Kurt laughed. It took some explaining to Lee that both Ben and Kurt were gay. Lee seemed accepting of both of them.

"I mean, I guess I see the appeal. He has nice hair. Wish I had a jaw line like that…" Lee ran his thumb and index finger along his chin and Ben laughed. Lee was the same age as Kurt and Patrick was two years older, he later learned.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Ben turned to him, clearly still talking about the handsome professor ordering his food. Kurt debated on what to say.

"Well he's definitely not bad to look at." Kurt settled on, trying to hide the fact that his heart rate sped up a little bit as Mr. Anderson turned and walked off down the hallway. Kurt wondered if he was working late on something. Classes didn't start until tomorrow, but Kurt was sure the professors had lots of things to tackle before classes began. Kurt may have stared a little too longingly at his professors' backside as he walked off, appreciating the dark wash jeans. He turned back to see Ben smirking knowingly at him and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Could he be any more obvious?

Kurt awoke the next morning a little dazed before he realized where he was. He looked up at the white ceiling before bringing his hand out from under the covers to turn off his alarm clock. He rolled over on his side and brought up his legs to his chest. _Day 1,_ he thought to himself. He felt butterflies stir in his stomach. He had class with Mr. Tines first thing in the morning, 9am. He had practical class and theory with him for four hours and then a lunch break before Mr. Anderson's lighting class. Luckily him and Benjamin were both in the same program and had the same schedule (due to Ben's last name being Idana, which was close alphabetically with Hummel). Lee had the same first two classes, but not lighting. They'd discovered that Patrick wasn't even in the same program as the rest of them, but had somehow been placed in their dorm room as an odd-man-out.

Kurt rolled out of bed at 7am. He figured that the other boys wouldn't be up for another hour anyways, so he decided to claim the bathroom for himself. He took a leisurely shower before deciding to get dressed. He had his first day outfit picked out for weeks, though he probably wouldn't admit that to anyone. It wasn't until 8 that Ben was out of his room and into the bathroom. Kurt had flushed when he caught Ben walking back to his room in only a towel, but Ben didn't seem to care.

Kurt was 19, and had no previous opportunities to be around other guys (except his stepbrother) like this. Boys didn't exactly like to be partially naked in front of the gay boy. He was a virgin, but hoped that that would not make itself known among the student body. Benjamin just oozed with sexual self-confidence. Kurt found him attractive, but he wasn't really his type. He certainly did not feel the same way he did when he caught a glimpse of Mr. Anderson last night. Kurt cursed himself for thinking of Mr. Anderson in that way. He was a teacher, after all! Still, Kurt couldn't help but be excited to finally get to meet him.

It was another half an hour before Lee stumbled out of his room. He was dressed and drowsy looking. Kurt had made coffee to which the other boys were grateful and sat in his room for a few minutes. He clasped his hands together nervously and took a few deep breaths. He tried to smooth out his first day jitters before packing his bag and entering the living room again.

"You guys ready?" He spoke softly, figuring that Patrick was probably still in bed. Ben and Lee nodded and the three of them walked off to class.

His first two classes droned on with unexciting introductions of the program, all of which Kurt had meticulously researched himself already. Kurt was excited however to learn of some field trips the class would be taking around the city, for photographic opportunities.

After lunch, Kurt strolled into the studios where his lighting class was held. There was a studio setup on one end of the room and chairs arranged on the other side. He sat down next to Ben, turning to smile politely at the other people already seated. It looked like most people had chosen to arrive early on the first day.

"Good afternoon, class!" A confident, masculine voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone turned in unison to see Mr. Anderson strutting into the class, looking gorgeous as ever. He was shorter than Kurt had realized yesterday, shorter than himself actually. He had the sexiest pair of black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose that Kurt had ever seen. He was dressed simply in dark jeans and a collared black shirt. "It's nice to see you're all here early and on time, I like the positive attitude. My name is Blaine Anderson but please feel free to call me Blaine. I will be your lighting teacher for the entire year." Ben chose that moment to poke Kurt playfully in the ribs and Kurt looked at him incredulously.

Class seemed to speed along quite quickly as the students were given a tour of the studios, an introduction to the material they would be learning over the coming weeks, and an overview of the assignments. Kurt loitered around after class in hopes of catching a brief conversation with Blaine but found himself competing amongst a hoard of girls that had surrounded him and were currently giggling at his jokes. Kurt felt jealousy bubble up inside his chest. The girls didn't stay long and finally Kurt had a chance to approach Blaine.

"Anything I can do for you…" Blaine was searching for a name, but couldn't come up with the right one. He had to learn the names of over 200 students, after all.

"Kurt." Kurt smiled, extending his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine's smile was probably the most incredible thing Kurt had ever seen. His teeth were perfect and bright and he looked like the happiest man in the world, all while he was shaking Kurt's hand. "I remember your portfolio now, actually. You did the girl with the winged eyeliner, among others, right?"

"Yes, that was me." Kurt blushed.

"Your portfolio is quite stunning, Kurt, especially for someone with no formal training. It will certainly be a treat being your teacher this year and getting to watch your work improve even more." Kurt was blushing even more now; desperately hoping his skin was not as red as it felt.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"Please, call me Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine talked back and forth for about 20 minutes. Kurt explained that he was American and Blaine admitted he grew up not that far from Kurt, in Westerville. They both admitted to being avid members of their glee clubs and expressed their love for singing and performing.

"Funny how both of us ended up on the same path." Blaine smiled that mega-watt smile and Kurt smiled back shyly. "Well Kurt, I've got to go work in the printing area for awhile, but I will see you soon, eh?" Kurt nodded and waved his goodbyes, taking a deep breath as Blaine exited to calm his nerves.

He smiled softly to himself, petting over the skin on his palm where Blaine had touched him. He felt a little crazy for being so in love with his professor. He knew that college would present new dating opportunities that Lima did not, but he could never have expected this.


	3. Backdrop Lessons

**A/N:** Thanks for the continued support everyone! Here's chapter three. I apologize in advance for the ending. ;)

Also, if the technical language I'm using is too much, please let me know and I'll reword it so it's easier to understand. I know not everyone may be familiar with all the terminology, and I will continue to use it throughout future chapters so I want to make sure it's alright.

Reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Kurt fell quick and hard for his professor as the weeks proceeded. Blaine was perfect. Probably the most perfect human being in the world. Not that Kurt was biased or anything. Every week his attention was rapt, listening and hanging on Blaine's every word. He was actually interested in the content itself, so it certainly didn't hurt that he had an excuse to stare at Blaine all class. Ben constantly teased him for having a crush on his professor and Kurt sent Ben dirty looks in return.<p>

It didn't seem like his love was totally unrequited. It's entirely possible he imagined it in his love struck haze, but Blaine seemed to spend more time idling around Kurt during class, choosing him to answer questions, or writing positive comments on his work. Even if those were things professors were expected to do… Kurt had shamelessly flirted with him every chance he got; at least Blaine didn't seem completely put-off by his advances.

* * *

><p>Three weeks into his course, Kurt decided to work late in the studio on Wednesday night. Well, he guessed it was actually Thursday morning now. He planned to take advantage of the studios as much as he could while in college. He quickly found himself over his head, completely inexperienced with the lighting equipment. He immediately realized coming in early was a good idea. He'd asked Ben if he would model for him next week for their lighting class assignment. The actual assignment wasn't due for a few weeks but Kurt was eager to get things out of the way as soon as possible so he didn't fall behind with the more difficult assignments. Ben had asked if he could model topless so he could send the photo to his boyfriend back home. Kurt had blushed and agreed. He'd photographed Sam topless back in Lima so he knew how to effectively photograph a body somewhat, but the lights would be a challenge.<p>

Kurt stood planted in the middle of his black background. He used a single light first, off to his right. He held a camera trigger in his hand on a timer so he was able to take a self-portrait without being behind the camera. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his black skinny jeans slung low over his hips with the band of his briefs peaking out over the waist. He'd spiked his hair forward slightly as well. Kurt may have spent a little time flipping through Calvin Klein promotional photos looking for inspiration. Music floated through the empty studio, which was being played from his Macbook. He shot tethered to his laptop so he could see the photos as he took them on the screen, so it made sense to play some music at the same time.

He clicked the remote in his hand and reached down to place it on the floor and out of frame. He posed himself and waited for the flash to fire. The first photo wasn't terrible; the light was too hot and not high enough so he moved to adjust. He'd tossed on a huge soft box over the light in order to reduce the harsh shadows. It took about a dozen tests to get the lighting setup to where he felt comfortable with it. He ended up changing his mind about the black background, so he rolled down the grey background overtop instead. He was so enveloped in what he was doing and humming along to the music that he didn't hear a door click shut and someone step down the stairs into the studio.

"Kurt?" A voice came from the entry way and Kurt nearly had a heart attack as he jumped and spun around. He immediately moved to wrap his arms around his chest to cover himself. His face flushed when he realized it was Mr. Anderson staring back at him.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to startle you! I heard the music from down the hall and I didn't think anyone would be in here this late so early in the year."

Kurt tightened the grip around his chest. "Is it alright if I'm in here? I mean I'm sure I doubled checked that it wasn't a problem. If it is, I can leave…"

"No no Kurt, it's absolutely fine that you're in here. I'm just surprised is all. Not many first year students would be so ambitious as to attempt to use studio lighting by themself already." Blaine looked impressed, but equally embarrassed for catching Kurt like this. "I actually find this time of night to be the perfect time to come in here. I'm kind of a night owl myself and not many students are in here at this time." Blaine smiled. Kurt grimaced awkwardly, completely embarrassed to be topless with his pants so low in front of his teacher (that he was very much attracted to).

"Sorry, I should leave you to it. It looks like you're working hard down here. I didn't mean to barge in like this." Blaine reached his hand back to scratch at the back of his head awkwardly and he made to leave the studio.

"Actually," Kurt started, his voice small. He saw this as an opportunity to get to know Mr. Anderson better. Blaine turned back around to him. "Are you busy right now? I could use some help, if you aren't doing anything that is." Kurt let his arms fall to his sides. The whole situation was brimming with awkwardness but Kurt didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be alone with Blaine.

Blaine practically beamed. Kurt must have imagined it.

"Sure Kurt, I'd be glad to assist. It is why I became a teacher after all."

Blaine walked Kurt through the process of setting up a second light to fill in the shadows cast by the main light. They briefly went over lighting ratios (which would be taught in next weeks class) and Kurt stood back against the background for a few test shots.

"You know what Kurt, you should be the one behind the camera." Blaine said, standing up straight from behind the tripod. "Here, let's switch." Before Kurt could even agree, Blaine was pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, working his way to stand in front of the background. Kurt thought he might just pass out. Blaine was _beautiful_. His chest and arms were incredibly toned, his waist was so small, the dark hair across his pectorals that dipped down into a fine line across his belly and down under the waistband of his pants... Kurt swallowed thickly and tried not to think about what was underneath that waistband. Kurt's eyes flicked back up, noticing Blaine's nipples peak due to the cold temperature of the studios. This is definitely not how he imagined spending his night.

Kurt moved behind the camera without complaint and began snapping photos. Blaine seemed to know exactly how to pose to show off his... assets. They reviewed the photos on Kurt's laptop and critiqued them, moving to adjust lights and try again. He made a bold move, stepping towards Blaine and positing Blaine's body with his hands. Blaine looked surprised but obliged, sliding his hand farther down his hip and tilting his head up. Kurt silently admired the tendons in Blaine's neck and his strong jawline.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Mr. Anderson. I'm sorry to keep you here so late."

"I don't mind Kurt. And it's Blaine, I've told you that before." Blaine smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to pursue teaching lighting of all things? I mean I've seen your portfolio; you're a nature photographer at heart. I imagine being in a studio is the last place you'd want to be."

"Well, before I was interested in photography I did always want to be a teacher. This way I can do both, the best of both worlds, as you will. I only teach September through April so I have the rest of the year to travel. It's not a bad gig. Pays the bills. I like the hands on process of studio work. It can be really tedious but it's kind of the opposite of nature shooting where you normally have to wait long hours for a single picture."

"I never thought of it like that. I'm interested in fashion work myself, so I'll be spending a lot of time in here." Kurt smiled and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, you will be. But if you love it, you'll never work a day in your life."

There was a kind of uneasy silence between them when neither of them really knew what to say. Kurt piped up.

"Will we be going over posing at all in class? That's something I'd definitely like to work on, and you seem to know exactly what you're doing." Kurt blushed, again, avoiding eye contact. He really needed to work on his flirting skills.

"Yes, we will." Blaine waved his hand. "Come over here for a second." Kurt walked back around to stand in front of the background. "To be honest, male posing is incredibly simple. Most male models just stand there, maybe a hand in a belt loop if we're being fancy. It's really all about confidence. Especially in the shoulders and the face." Blaine straightened his back and pushed out his shoulders. Kurt had immediately felt attraction towards Blaine from day one, but him standing there, posed, the light scruff on his face, the way his curls bounced slightly as Blaine angled his chin, Kurt immediately understood the confidence required. Whether or not he'd be able to get the hang of that kind of confidence, he wasn't sure. "Why don't you try it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine sheepishly, but tried the pose anyways. He arched his back too far forward and the expression on his face almost looked pained. Blaine laughed at him. "You're trying too hard Kurt, you just look douchey like that." Kurt chucked but felt the blush creeping up his chest. Kurt never imaged his professor would be so… hip? He knew Blaine couldn't be _that_ old, but still.

"Here, let me…" Blaine leaned forward, placing a hand on Kurt's stomach and another on Kurt's back, pivoting his body straighter. Kurt nearly stopped breathing and his entire body tensed. Blaine removed his hands so quickly; Kurt's body might as well have been made of hot lava.

"God, I'm sorry Kurt. That was inappropriate." Blaine muttered under his breath, stepping back.

"No no, it's alright." _No, it's fine. Put your hands back on me._ "I was just surprised is all. Come on, show me again. I want to get this right."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt thought he saw something dark flash there and heat rose in his chest. Was it inappropriate to ask Blaine to touch him? Yes, yes it definitely was. But Blaine was stepping back towards him. He slid his arm back around Kurt's stomach, his large palm flat against Kurt's skin. Kurt inhaled slowly, relishing the feeling of Blaine's warm hand against him. Blaine pushed the hand on Kurt's back, angling his hipbones forward, making them more prominent. It was kind of a reverse slouch.

"You just kind of…" Blaine's voice trailed off. It sounded so far away.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, turning his head to look at Blaine. Blaine swallowed nervously, not trusting himself. Blaine's eyes looked so dark and the heat flared up inside Kurt again. Kurt gently pulled his lower lip into his mouth and Blaine let out a choked sigh.

Kurt moved his hand overtop of Blaine's comfortingly, tentatively stroking at the hairs on his forearm.

"I-" Whatever Blaine was going to say got stuck in his throat.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered. When did he become so confident? How was he not completely melting under Blaine's touch right now? How as he even still _alive?_ He met Blaine's eyes again over his shoulder. Blaine was so full of hesitation it was almost painful to watch. "I want you to."

Blaine inched forward slowly and pressed his lips to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned softly at the feeling and felt his knees buckle. Blaine curled his arms around Kurt's stomach and pulled them flush together. His arms felt so strong and secure around Kurt's body. It was the most intense and sensual embrace he'd ever experienced. He could feel Blaine's chest hair scratching gently along the curve of his spine. He slowly ducked his head farther, allowing Blaine's lips more room to kiss up behind his ear. Kurt felt his entire body shiver. Blaine's lips were so soft against this skin, almost caressing the tendon in his neck.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, pushing backwards into Blaine's embrace and feeling Blaine grind forward instinctually. Kurt gasped, leaning back to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was too much, entirely too much. Being touched this way, being touched by Blaine. Kurt coiled his right arm back around Blaine's back, feeling his sweat slick skin under his fingertips. How did it get so hot all of the sudden? He grabbed gently at the flesh of Blaine's back and pushed him forward, rocking himself back again and Blaine moaned into his ear.

"Kurt…" A simple mutter of his name crept into Kurt's ear, as Blaine held tight to his stomach and pushed himself up into Kurt's ass. Kurt squeezed at Blaine's back harder, lolling his head along Blaine's shoulder until Blaine stopped.

Blaine rested his cheek on Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"Kurt, we shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right." He backed up slightly, not moving his arms from around Kurt but putting some distance between them. Kurt turned around in Blaine's embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"I want it." Kurt whispered, leaning in close to Blaine's face.

"Kurt, you're not even 20. You're still so young, you don't know what you want. I'm taking advantage of you." Blaine moved to peel Kurt's arms off his shoulders but Kurt didn't budge.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child, Mr. Anderson." It wasn't hostile, quite the opposite even. Kurt was too aroused by the prospect of what could happen to really believe anything Blaine was saying. "I've told you twice now, I want this. I've wanted it since the moment I saw you." Again, when did he get so brave? Certainly he must be running on hormones right now. He leaned in close again, brushing his nose against Blaine's but giving Blaine the decision to move forward from there. Their lips were so close; it would be easy to kiss Blaine.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want me, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt pouted (not so innocently) and heard Blaine mutter a swear under his breath.

"I shouldn't want you." Blaine whimpered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "But I do. I want you, Kurt. I want you so bad."


End file.
